Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-005751 discloses a battery-powered hammer drill having a vibration-proof handle. In this battery-powered hammer drill, a handle designed to be held by a user during operation is connected to a tool body via an elastic element such that it can slide in parallel to an axis of a tool bit.
By provision of the handle constructed as described above, vibration which is caused in a longitudinal direction in the tool body and transmitted to the handle can be reduced.